1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to light transmitting systems and more specifically it relates to a molded illuminating device. The molded illuminating device consists of a light source in a housing with tiny reflective particles to increase illumination when activated. The device can be molded into various shapes and attached to different types of articles that require illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous light transmitting systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,205,350 to Roszkowski et al.; 3,400,263 to Yakim; 5,419,061 to Barrocas; 5,508,899 to McCormick; 5,436,817 to Wotton et al. and 5,567,037 to Ferber all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.